Dream Gear
by T3R3Z11SM3NOTYOU
Summary: when to best friends are at the top of their best, enemies cross their path. Worlds have collide for the power of pestilences child to rule the world. (Gamzee x Oc)(Taeyang x Oc) (probably chaseoc) p.s. maybe slow me and a friend is working on it together
1. Prologue

** A/n :This is my first story of a crossover i hope yall like it. I do not own either Homestuck or Xalion Showdown **

**Prologue**

Immortals. Pain. Love. Hurt. Blood. Darkness. Souls.

It was legend that a soul filled with darkness is said to destroy the world but for that to happen the soul has to suffer with pain that will cause the soul of darkness venture further into darkness. Many mortal to immortals have searched for this one soul so they can rule the world. Many have search for it but have fail in their search. Soul can surpass all magic and many powerful immortal with insanity it was me who had released this child into the world of Darkness and Hate and now my brother Death searches for my child"s soul and rule the world. I had tried to stop him once before but I have failed in my attempt has the fourth horsemen Pestilence.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It was on volcano side that had a monster face carve on it, and the side it was hollow and big in fact that the inside of the volcano was a palace. Inside a throne room a man with long jet black hair wearing bronze armor and looked about he was 21 years old. Holding a hand in front of him to a girl who was 18 years old wearing a blue dress and a little torn up. She was staring at the man's hand behind the girl was another girl that was 17, a bit younger than the first. The girl had mid- long dark brown hair and was wearing black clothing. The girl had her arms crossed. "Don't do it i don't trust him!"

*1 day ago*

"Emilee what are you doing?" girl ask has she was looking for something while on a head phone radio. "um.. not anything related to Big Bang" emilee stuttered.

"your at a concert arent you"

"sorry caitlynd"

It was one hot afternoon for both girls. They were in two separate areas. Caitlynd was somewhere in a forest in China while Emilee was at a Big Bang concert. The Still Alive concert tour in fact. These two girls were child hood friends and both were good at their own thing. Caitlynd dancing and drawing and Emilee... Anything she had set on her mind on. But, both were good at martial arts. Each had an ability of their own Emilee at magic power while caitlynd is a mystery and doesn't care. They both been looking for items that had power from the ancient time and have live at a temple, Caitlynd made herself only an hour in China. They also travel.

"Emilee might I ask why the hell you are at a concert and not looking for that item that is rumour to be powerful to destroy our enemies?" caitlynd demanded to Emilee. " Well... I was invited to go by Taeyang.." Emilee responded. Caitlynd sighs and yells' "BAKA!" Emilee hangs up quickly."geez! what am i going to do with you?" caitlynd thought. Caitlynd walks through the forest. "I wonder when the concert will end." caitlynd sighed. As hours had past Emilee was walking towards Caitlynd singing outa tune. "What took you so long." Caitlynd demanded. " well... a black cat had crossed my path so I had to take the other way around." Emilee explained. Caitlynd just rolled her eyes. "What you expect the concert to last 5 minutes or something?" emilee asked.

"I swear your hopeless." caitlynd said with a straight face.

Emilee only sticked her tounge out. "Well whatever we'll look for it again later. Let's go home it is lunch time. I wanna get there before we get broken in again by monkey cause SOMEONE forgot to lock and close the windows." "You still pissed off about that monkey that destroyed your stuff and stole your sketch pad and my picture book? I'm not mad. " "it had my drawings in it." "i had back up unlike you." emilee said with a straight face. "You know I don't like to draw things a second time." "So? thats when you take pictures of it so you will stilll have em." Emilee segested. "but my sketchbooks are one of a kind! Made in Japan too!" Caitlynd yelled. "So what? You can come up with better drawings than those." Emilee smiled, "ALL OF THEM HAD YOUSHEKIA!"Caitlynd yelled angerly. "Oh her? And Sasuke?" Emilee asked. "YES!" Caitlynd yelled at the top of her lungs. "Calm down, look lets move on and get something to eat." emilee said walking home. The girls walked home and Caitlynd is still angry. "ill fix lunch this time"caitlynd said, " ok, ill go and train while so."

When they were walking home Caitlynd noticed something was watching them from a distance but didn't say a word about it and kept on walking with emilee who didn't noticed. In the monster face volcano with the palace. The man was sitting on his throne looking in an eye crystal ball seeing the 2 girls leaving for their house. He was looking at Emilee mostly. "She is a prodigy. I can use her to my plan for world domination and she could be the one child that every immortal has been looking for." He smirked evily and laugh. The man then stopped and got up. He snapped his fingers and summoned to what had appeared to be a single white tiger who transformed into a young man in a samurai out fit. "yes master chase you summoned me?" "Tora you know how to summon the dead. Go. I want to test the young girl full of potential of fighting!" Chase order tora. "yes master chase." tora said leaving and begans running.


End file.
